ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:YRPOtaku169
My answer I have sent this answer to my yugiohcardmaker account...... Wow! I'm glad that you liked my Fancy heroes as much as I do. Thanks for the offer though but, I refuse. Sorry if my answer might dissappoint you, but I have my hands full of these to my story and my other friend's story as well. It's best to let them stay in DQ. Again I'm so sorry. But I'm thankful because you offered me this. Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:11, July 25, 2010 (UTC) My YM? may i have yours first so that I can add u?Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 14:06, July 25, 2010 (UTC) added you! I already added you in Yahoo Messenger!!! Templates?? Ahhhh..My Archetypes Template...huh?? G-Hero??? I have a G-HERO in my Yugioh DQ too! They are called Gothica Heroes, and they are equivalent to Destiny Heroes, but they dress in a Gothic Lolita style. Ok At the start it is hard, but here's an example: Sengoku Warlord *First, make a new article titled "Template:......" (the ..... represents the name of your Archetype). Then open a new tab if you want just in case to make it seperate, the 1st tab is for the reference and the other is the new article you making... *Then look at that sample Template I gave you (your reference), and edit the page, and rename all the names neccessary for your archetype. When done, Copy all that and paste it to your new article, preview it, if satisfied, save it and you got an archetype. --Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 12:41, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey! To be honest, I'd love the help, man! Now it's a team of two! Whoot! Anyways, I'd love to hear any input you come up with, and any ideas that spring to mind. Are you an RP'er too? I love that! I'm an avid RP guy, but my lair rests at www.rpnation.com Alright, looking forward to this project a whole lot more now...... I might even try writing a fanfic, or drawing a fan-manga, who knows? Would you be up for somehing like that? Lmao, alright! ______ Coro KouhaiCoro Kouhai 20:17, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Nope, no Skype or YIM........ MSN? lol, i have a couple ideas, mostly a bunch of summoning stuff and basic support. I haven't really gotten into the meat 'n bones yet. Coro Kouhai 22:30, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Yes? You needed to talk to me? Yes? You needed to talk to me?--Chaos josh - Talk 15:25, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Your Creator: A response. First off, I did not create either Neo-Spacian Creator or the Elemental Knights. Those are the creations of User talk:Mini neos and User:Lexadin, respectably. A look through their history makes it easier to tell who first created the card page. Secondly, for Neo-Spacian Creator I edited to remove the "Divine"-type (I did many similar edits at the time on cards such as Angel Dharma and Angel Karma at that time as well). I did not edit the actual text at all (at least not until you did), so do not come to me to complain. Also, for inter-wikia links (such as to the Yu-gi-oh wiki) we do use a method similar to what I corrected your links to. Finally, as for the Elemental Knights, I assume that you are talking about cards such as Fire Knight. Well, I'm not responsible for those either. User:Howiter1 was the one that created those cards, and I have just been editing them. It just happens that I have the latest edit on most of them. As similar to the problem above, a simple look through the history would have told you everything. Thanks for your work on this wiki, and have a nice day --Chaos josh - Talk 19:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) * Oh, no problem. Common mistakes and all. I'm always in the mood to talk, so if you have any ideas, please share them (though it may take some time for me to reply). --Chaos josh - Talk 21:49, August 26, 2010 (UTC) X monsters? Cross monsters eh?? they are all fusions?? Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re Because they are "heroes". If not, "Doomkaiser Dragon" should be a dragon, not a zombie. Samurai Bruxo 16:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you're right, but monsters with name "Psy" or "Psychic" does not necessarily have to be psychic. Also I created Psychic-type PsyHeroes. Go see. Samurai Bruxo 17:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) And the reason would be...? Why exactly would Ally of JusticexVairon Prototype be named like that? It makes little to no sense. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:45, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Night Witches Technically it's more like ogress/demon. I saw that they were beast-warriors so figured you were going for something like Hitotsu-me Giant type of monsters and with "Sisters" I thought you were trying something that had a coven feel to it so the "translated" was "witch" rather than "ogress/demon", which is initially means, since it had a nice ring to it. But I guess I misinterpreted, go ahead and delete the names, or I will undo the changes. I didn't mean to ruin your naming, I though it'd look nice. Sorry. A fellow GBeast fan Thank you for noticing Colossus -- I had fun writing that one! You made an interesting suggestion -- I can see how one might picture it as the Colosseum come to life, which would imply that one has to give up the previous form. But you can understand that building up 5 counters on that card is no piece of cake (especially against what I've seen of today's field control), so I was planning to make Colossus more of a *defender* of its source than a drainer of it. That said, I thought about your post, and I realized a giant trump beatstick out of thin air isn't fair at all, so I increased its cost a bit. Thanks -- see you around! Okamoto Takeo 02:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Why? What's wrong with them? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:40, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I really didn't think it was a candidate for deletion. I just wanted to clean up the coding a bit, I guess. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:42, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I used the card table template and wrote the: #atk #attribute #type #Level #def #text [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 17:54, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Please Respond [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:01, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the apologize and My Mechas aren't finished yet.What is your Archetypes [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) What's their Playing style? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 18:49, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Should this wiki have an Attack Names Page? [[User:LaserGhost|'LaserGhost was here']] Talk to him! 20:33, October 3, 2010 (UTC) ahhhhhh hehehheh I dunno huh, but just ask the guy who really owns that Dragon....... I think jadenkaiba mentioned that the owner of this Dragon is in deviantart?? Hello once again It least I now know who I'm taking to. I have removed the offended image and changed the name of my card to draw more of a difference between my card and Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon. Once again, I didn't know Corrupted Shooting Star Dragon existed until after I made my card :\ Raiburuto 16:18, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Er. I got that message on my Talk Page. So err....what for? Rucario 12:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Done that~!! your requested japan ese cards are almost done...but i forgot..o dodnt log on so the name is "a wikia contributor".--Don't talk the talk if you can't walk the walk...kapish~? 13:02, December 4, 2010 (UTC) The ATK of Majestic Rose Dragon The ATK of Majestic Rose Dragon is 3760. Solace Dragon Awesome card mate Raptoktravel 00:45, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Vortex What you had in mind Shanoske 12:57, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Vortex ok thats sound cool Shanoske 13:13, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Cool Yeah I would Shanoske 13:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Vortex Synchro I made a Fusion Tuner and Vortex Synchro theFusion tuner is Dragix Monplix and the Vortex Synchro is Dragix Knight Imperial Flame King this our just test ones Shanoske 14:33, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ? What do you mean? Shanoske 16:20, January 19, 2011 (UTC) type Is there any specfiic Vortex Synchros or Fusion Tuners they u want made or just make as many as possible Shanoske 04:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Not really I was thinking of ideas I didn't know if it was Heroes and Dragons you were focusing on mostly Legendary Gladiator Beasts. I'm not sure if you made those cards or not. But if you did, you got some mad drawing skills. They look great! They could be real cards.--Ecdt 17:58, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Data Burst Knight Data Burst Knight is treated as a Fusion Tuner I'm thinking of away using Data Burst Knight to make a new Synchro Shanoske 19:36, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Spellcasters Sure I don't mine Shanoske 16:04, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Dude Dude they are they evolved formed so techinally yes they are except for Freya i mess up that one but the other 3 are There wat you call special forms think about theres always a duel monsters that in a caterogy that doesn't seem like it should be that's what they are there the 3 exceptions to the cosmic synchro i kno you need a tuner in a evolved form or 2, but I decieded not to give them that Thanks Thank you for coloring my Imaginary monster! :D Yay! Thank you! XD And i see you created your own Imaginary monster! Nice idea, balancing the high Life Points you would have to pay with an effect that lets you regain them. Glad you like it XD That's sweet! If you want to actually make the card image itself, if you send me a picture, I would be more than happy to make the card for you. I have a custom template that I use.